


Vacation Bible School

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I’m sorry for this, M/M, Slightly crack, anyway stan ayesha erotica, beomjun - Freeform, i don’t know how i managed to write this much, it’s not all smut tho... or is it?, pwp... kinda? it is long, tbh this is crack if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe it should be to get the attention of parents who were always busy working, maybe it was just the rotten personality, but Beomgyu's parents had come to the conclusion that their son was beyond salvation.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	Vacation Bible School

**Author's Note:**

> this is profane. i’m really sorry. anyways, inspired by ayesha erotica’s songs if you can tell...

You see, raising a teenager wasn’t an easy task. Especially when yours tries to do everything they can to turn everyone's life into a real hell.

Maybe it should be to get the attention of parents who were always busy working, maybe it was just the rotten personality, but Beomgyu's parents had come to the conclusion that their son was beyond salvation.

They avoided taking the final action during all these years, because whenever they threatened the boy, he would do a different drama. He broke things at home, screamed, cried, and the last time he heard " _If you don't get on the line, we WILL send you to the Christian boarding school_ ", he ran away from home for a week until he ended up at the police station with a bunch of delinquents in a state so drunk that he couldn't even remember his name.

The trigger was when they called Beomgyu's parents from school to say that their beloved son was caught doing activities completely inappropriate for a respected institution. He was caught having sex with one of the students at the school's fire exit.

Maybe if he hadn't been bouncing and panting like a crazy slut on another **_boy’s_ ** dick, the punishment would have been lighter, as Beomgyu definitely did all types of shit in his 17 years and he got away with it.

Here's the thing, it didn't take another peep for his Christian parents to send him to a kind of school where he should learn to accept Jesus and become a decent boy for good. He had to take over the family business, have a beautiful wife and give grandchildren to his parents.

  
  
  
  


📖

  
  
  


“Choi Chanhee! It’s the last time I’m going to get your attention. Next time, you go to the paddles.” the old teacher shouted in her high-pitched voice, waking Beomgyu out of his precious sleep, “And throw that gum in the trash!’’

Beomgyu watched the sassy boy get up from his chair and head to the dumpster, taking the gum out of his mouth with his tongue hanging out, looking at the teacher's face, challenging her and finally putting the gum in the trash. While returning to his seat with his nose up, the teacher seemed to be on the verge of having steam coming out of her ears.

The blonde then gave a nasal and discreet laugh, so that the old woman would not notice his presence. This was ridiculous, he felt that if he didn't find a way to get rid of that torture, he would end up really converting to the madness of that place.

He was sitting in the back, he had a great view of the class. He took advantage of that to look around. There was all kinds of weirdness in that place, it really seemed like a convention for naughty kids like Beomgyu. Even though there were some teenagers who looked like they really shouldn't have even cheated on a test in their lives.

He watched that Chanhee boy sitting on the side of the room exchanging looks with another boy with brown hair, round eyes, strong eyebrows and small mouth. He was good looking, but too much behaved.

He saw a girl with red hair in the corner of the third row drooling over her notebook. It was disgusting, the puddle was huge and her hair was on top of it, wetting the lock.

He saw another boy who was sitting in the middle of the window row looking at the void, he seemed to be already dead inside. “ _Same._ ’’ Beomgyu thought with a small smile adorning his lips.

He ran his eyes from that boy to the end of that row, stopping at the bottom, at the guy sitting next to him. Now, something had caught his attention.

A boy with a slightly more robust stature, he probably should work out at least two or three times a week. His side profile was simply stunning, a perfect outline. Feline eyes and smaller than yours, a nose of the ideal size, thick and pouty lips. He continued to wander his eyes through him, completely mesmerized the more he analyzed it. Hair very straight, voluminous, dark blue strands, reflecting the sunlight that came through the window. The pierced ears made Beomgyu bite his lip slightly. He definitely hadn't crossed off a boy like that on his list yet.

Watching carefully, the blue-haired acted a little… weird?

For those who didn’t catched a proper look of him, he seemed to be with a sneer face, but for Beomgyu who practically strummed his skin just by looking, he realized that the boy was smiling in a silly way. He let out a soft little laugh from time to time, played with his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Then he looked at the sun in fascination, after, he narrowed his eyes towards the board, trying to understand what the hell all those prayers were and what they were about.

It was kind of cute, if you asked Beomgyu. He looked like an idiot, the most interesting sight he had encountered so far.

But Beomgyu was not to watch, he was to act. He thought quickly and wrote on a corner of his notebook sheet, with his bright pink pen, “ ** _Are u high?’’_** , then tore the piece carefully so that no one would hear the noise and folded it neatly.

  
  


He looked at the teacher, who seemed so lost on her Christian subject that she wouldn't have time to notice him. Then he quietly slid the paper onto the other teenager's desk.

He didn't even notice, Beomgyu rolled his eyes and lightly kicked the blue-haired boy's shin.

The said boy came out of his trance and looked at him with a frown. “ _What?’’,_ Beomgyu read his thick lips.

He smirked and signaled the folded paper in the boy's class with a look, raising his eyebrows together.

The blue-haired looked at his desk, seeing the paper and caught it between his fingers, opening it.

Beomgyu noticed how the corner of his mouth twitched in a smug side smile, while raising an eyebrow.

The boy took a pen and wrote something in a blank corner of the same paper, folded it carelessly and passed it back to Beomgyu.

  
  


“ ** _Can u tell?_** ”

The blonde chuckled at the other's sloppy writing. He pulled out a new paper and wrote, “ ** _They could notice you even from the door, haha. I’m Beomgyu, and u?”_ **

He saw how the blue-haired narrowed his eyes trying to understand what Beomgyu had written and the blonde was offended, he could be a brat, but he had the most beautiful writing that a young man his age could have.

“ ** _Nice to meet ya, Pamnyu. I’m Yeonjun :p”_ **

Beomgyu spent a few seconds trying to decipher what the boy had written with that scribble. When he finally understood, he rolled his eyes again, Yeonjun must be so faded that he couldn’t even spell properly.

“ ** _B-E-O-M-G-Y-U, do you even know how to spell? '-'”_ **

Yeonjun laughed goofily.

“ ** _Sorry B-A-M-G-Y-U. Maybe if u used a less shiny pen, all that glitter is blinding me. And the smell is making me wanna throw up xD”_ **

The blonde gasped. How dare that idiot talk shit about the strawberry smell of his pen?

He was about to pull out another paper when suddenly, the bell rang.

He sighed in relief and looked at Yeonjun, who was packing up his shit in the dizziest way ever.

Beomgyu packed his own shit too and stood beside the blue-haired, waiting for him.

When Yeonjun finished, he jumped up while placing a backpack strap on one of his shoulders, sighing.

He looked at the blonde who was unnecessarily close, breathing his air.

“Hi, Bamgyu.”

Beomgyu felt hot in his stomach when he heard Yeonjun's husky voice for the first time and slightly bit the corner of his lip.

Now that they were both standing, he could notice their slight height difference. Somehow, he was more buff, had large shoulders, a fine built for a boy his age. He made Beomgyu look so small near him.

Beomgyu was tall, but he was a petit boy, with narrow shoulders, thin arms and a small waist. 

All this just made Beomgyu even more aroused, he loved the thought of the taller engulfing his whole form.

He was very aware of their proximity, and it was just what he wanted. He wasn’t a boy who liked to waste time, he would show as most interest as he could.

Looking up with false doe eyes, he sassed, “Are you really gonna keep saying my name wrong?”

“I mean, didn’t you like it? It’s my nickname for you.” Yeonjun replied as he leaned on the table behind him with both his hands.

“So we’re on this level already… this escalated fast.” Beomgyu crossed his arms, murmuring his thoughts to the taller boy.

“If you prefer, I can call you _baby._ Is it better?” Yeonjun proposed in a low tone, the words dripping off of his pink lips like honey, taking Beomgyu by surprise.

The blonde definitely didn’t think they would be shamelessly flirting so early. Seems like he found a cheesy one.

But before he could reply to him in a way more promiscuous tone, the witch — or teacher — had to intervene.

“You two are going to be standing there until tomorrow? Go! What are you waiting for?” the damn nun practically screamed in her annoying ass high pitched voice. 

Beomgyu had the urge to send her to pay the Devil a visit, but just shutted his mouth and took the taller’s calloused huge fingers on his hand, leading him out of the room on his tracks.

“That woman be sure needing to take a hit sometime, she’s pressed as fuck.” Yeonjun remarks after they are off sight, looking back to the class door.

“Dude, is smoking weed your only personality trait?” Beomgyu giggles.

“What more will it be? I don't think there's something more interesting in life anyways.” Yeonjun supported his hand on the wall next to him, while leaning on the shorter’s direction, looking at him with intrigued eyes.

“I’m suspect to argue with that, since I've been doing many… interesting things,” Beomgyu confessed with slow mouth movements, pronouncing every syllable with malice. “That’s why i’m here. I enjoyed too much.” 

“May I know what _interesting things_ are those you’ve been doing?” 

Yeonjun felt he was becoming sober at this point, that pretty boy had caught his attention after all. His idea was to get so fucking faded on all that stupid chistian classes, ‘cause he sure didn’t want nothing to do with that shit. But maybe now, he wouldn’t need the pot to have some fun around here.

Before that the younger could even respond to him, they heard a loud ass horn echoing from the school gates. 

He looked back down at Beomgyu and saw the boy frowning, with his eyes closed and cursing at little, angry whispers leaving that _unholy_ mouth of him.

“I’ll tell you next time.” 

“What?” the blue-haired cocked a brow at him.

“Bye, _Junnie_.” Beomgyu tiptoed and left a kiss on the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth before quickly turning away and leaving the school, entering his parents car.

Yeonjun just kept looking at the gates quite dumbfounded by that little man that approached him today.

He just shrugged anyway and searched for the other joint in his pocket, he placed it on his mouth and lighted it, preparing to go anywhere but his house for today.

  
  
  


📖

  
  


To say Yeonjun didn’t felt gravitated towards the blonde boy since he met him was a lie. 

A big fat lie. And since that day, they have been spending time together, the whole classes sliding papers into each other’s desks. Don’t giving a single fuck if that old hag would spank their palms on a dark room, she could suck a fat dick.

Yeonjun didn’t felt the urge to be high all the time in these classes anymore, cause nothing would compare to the blaze that he feels while practically eye-fucking Beomgyu — who was always on his side — while sober. He could pay more attention like this. The blue-haired could watch the way the younger would insinuate himself to him at any gap possible. 

He could observe the way Beomgyu would cross his legs slowly, then run his hand to his thigh softly. The way Beomgyu would sigh at anything the older said to him. The way the pretty blonde would bat his long eyelashes while throwing some indirect at him. The way he would constantly fix his bangs, doing that innocent face. 

Beomgyu didn’t even need to try to seduce him someway, only his being already drove Yeonjun’s dick into a rock hard state. 

As for example, now was recess time, they were both hanging out in the empty classroom and just the sight of the sunlight who was passing through the windows and kissing Beomgyu’s pale skin making him shine, was already enough to make Yeonjun feel _pressed_.

The older was taking fucking bible classes, he’s kinda learning to decline all the Devil’s tentations, right? So should he stop talking with Beomgyu? Cause he swears that the way that chess uniform pants hugs the blondie’s pretty legs might be some Hell invitation. 

Beomgyu always places the rest of the uniform shirt’s fabric neatly inside his pants, leaving it loose on his waist. To add, he didn’t like using the school’s blazer that much, so he’s always just with the shirt, tie and pants. 

So now, when Beomgyu blocks Yeonjun’s sunlight, the rays are hitting right on his back, the right places, crossing the extra fabric of the shirt on his waist and leaving to Yeonjun the pleasurable sight that is the shadow of Beomgyu’s curves. 

That. That was one more of the Devil’s tentations. Yeonjun swore — may the stronger forces forgive him — that maybe the two lines outlining the blonde’s body were a two-way road where one side had a sign saying “ _Heaven”_ and the other one saying _“Hell”_.

_Oh boy_ , if Yeonjun didn’t want to grab hard on that fine waist and sit Beomgyu on his lap, making him sink slowly into his cock.

In conclusion, Beomgyu really doesn’t need to give all the performance he works so hard for to make Yeonjun want to fuck his brain out. But the older one enjoyed the show anyways.

Kinda. Cause having to deal with a _oh-so-painful_ boner until getting home to give it the attention it needs might be a pain in his ass.

“If you keep undressing me with your eyes like this, I'm afraid I might catch a cold.” The Devil teased him, while sitting on Yeonjun’s desk. He was looking at him with those challenging eyes again.

Yeonjun was sick of this game they’ve been playing, now everytime the younger one gazed at him like this, the urge to take that look from his eyes by making them roll up of pleasure was getting stronger. The blue-haired have been wanting to show Beomgyu what happens with smug brats like him.

Beomgyu noticed the way Yeonjun’s face contorced into his signature stupid side smile. One of his sharp eyebrows raised at him. Analyzing. Yeonjun was always analyzing him, making the younger feel his knees weak under his critical gaze.

“You know, Beomgyu-ah,” the said boy shivered, it should be a crime how good his name sounds on the blue-haired husky voice. “you still didn’t tell me how you ended up here.”

“Oh, about this…” Beomgyu looked down, a playful smirk on his small lips, even though he was trying to stay on that “ _timid_ ” character he invented since day one.

Yeonjun lowered his head, following his gaze, challenging him back. The blondie liked to challenge, right? So make this a bet of who will end up moaning the name of who and loudly.

“I was caught fucking with a friend on the school’s fire exit.” he bit the corner of his lip, looking away with his ears flushed crimson. For him, his audacity was nothing, he always could have a good laugh while reminiscing about it. But something in the way Yeonjun suddenly stopped moving his unquiet leg when he heard what Beomgyu said, made the blonde’s stomach feel like levitating.

Some instants of silence, then Yeonjun broke it with a laugh. 

Beomgyu didn’t know what to feel, nor how he should interpret that laugh, at least not when the blue haired sticks his tongue out on the corner of his mouth. He had a habit of doing that when he laughs and it was so fucking _distracting._

The younger moisturizes his dry lips with his own tongue at the sight.

“I didn’t know you were into that shit.’’ Yeonjun gasps. “I mean, I’m actually not all that surprised, you do quite look like some needy twink with desperation to fuck up.’’ He then places a hand on one of Beomgyu’s sprawled thighs on his desk. “Am I wrong?’’

The eye contact that they gave was intense, in a figurative way, sparks were coming out of their eyes. 

The room was getting so hot, it built up all the tension around them these days, it was hard to breathe. 

“Not at all.’’ Beomgyu started playing with Yeonjun’s thick fingers, discreetly bringing them further around his crotch area.

“I see.’’

Yeonjun dug into his pocket to grab a joint. The air was so thick, he would explode if he didn’t relax. 

He likes to be sober to marvel Beomgyu’s small pretty face, but for once, he felt _unholy_ by being in his presence. He didn’t even believe God, but he felt like he was sinning looking at Beomgyu. A kind of fear rushed through his veins for a moment, like it was warning him that he would pay for this on his final judgement. That blonde’s aura was evil. _Pure lusty evilness_. 

He took his other hand off Beomgyu’s hold to light up his small cannabis wrap.

Yeonjun was already exhaling his second smoke wave when Beomgyu decided to break the silence again.

“You’re not that of a saint to be judging me if you’re here too.’’ The blonde leaned into Yeonjun’s personal space, picking the joint from the older’s lips between his delicate index and middle fingers.

Yeonjun was just able to watch that scene, mesmerized about the finesse the younger one had in the form he placed that piece of rolled paper between his own rosy lips, swallowing its smoke in a slow and savouring way.

His half-closed eyes were looking into Yeonjun’s hazed ones behind the smoke, piercing through his soul.

“I know I’m not a saint, but i’m not on your level of troublemaker.’’ the blue-haired finally found his voice.

“What did you done?’’ Beomgyu was still smoking Yeonjun’s fucking joint and exhaling smoke on the older’s face. The audacity.

“Didn’t you said smoking weed is my only personality trait?’’ Yeonjun mocked, bringing back the first day they met.

“I didn’t say it, I asked if it was,’’ Beomgyu made a pause, giving Yeonjun the weed back, “but seriously, you’re here just because you smoke?’’

“Yeah, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Crazy Life.’’ Yeonjun cackled with his laugh sounding huskier than before. “You know, parents are different. The punishments are different, the amount of shit they tolerate is different. They tryna find a way to change my mindset, keep me away from the parties I used to frequent, the friends I used to hang out with, the drugs I used to do, I’m just a normal teenager sick of this shit and wanting to have a good time. Is that a sin?’’

“Is fucking with men a sin?’’ Beomgyu smiled cheekly.

“That’s debatable.’’ Yeonjun silly giggled.

“You’re so faded and the classes will start in less than ten minutes—’’ the blonde started choking, the classroom was literally cloudy. “What are we gonna do? We will be in trouble now, fucking dumbass!’’ 

Beomgyu was opening as many windows as he could, trying to fan the smoke through them, stopping a few times to hit the high idiot laughing nonstop. 

“Put this shit out!’’ He took the joint from Yeonjun’s fingers and threw it through the window.

“Yah! What the fuck?!’’ The older one, despite the age, whined like a baby.

“You’ve lost your mind?’’ Beomgyu scolded him.

“You look sexy when you mad.’’ 

“Pack it up, asshole.’’ The blondie hitted him again.

“Yah, yah, why are you so pressed? What’s with smoking some weed in the classroom? At least we’re not fucking.’’ Yeonjun looked at him in a suggestive way, making the younger blush.

“ _Would he ever live this down? For God’s Sake! I mean—_ ’’

“We should skip the class.’’ Yeonjun interrupted the blonde’s inner monologue.

“What?’’

“Skip. Dip the fuck outta here, leave them intoxicated with marijuanna smell and get out.’’ The blue-haired sounded dead ass serious.

Beomgyu wondered, it wasn’t a bad idea actually, they would be getting in trouble anyways. He looked at the older one’s hazed state. Slightly messy hair, loose tie, the first buttons of his shirt were open, his uniform blazer all crumpled, half-closed and dizzy eyes looking at him in an inviting way. _Oh ma my_ , what a sight.

He was in the mood for some de-stressing fuck, anyways.

“Yeah, you’re actually right.’’ he looked at how Yeonjun cheekly smiled at him in response. “We should come to my apartment.’’

“Do you have an apartment?’’ Yeonjun squeaked in awe.

“Yes and I definitely should not be going there, mainly cause I’m fucking grounded. C’mon, hurry.’’ Beomgyu was already passing a leg through the window, to get on the street side.

“So… we should _fornicate_.’’ The blue-haired hinted, with a quiet voice.

“Actually, I was thinking we could have a soda and hang out, you look thirsty.’’ Beomgyu said in a sarcastic tone as they were both now on the outside.

“Thirsty for you? Yes, Your Honor.’’ Yeonjun snickered at his own line.

“ _Oh my gosh_ , you’re so lame.’’ the blonde one rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think this kind of words should be slipping through these _profane_ lips of yours.’’ he smirked at Beomgyu. “At least not while we’re still here.’’ 

“Exactly, so be careful that no one sees us, dumbass.’’ Beomgyu smacked Yeonjun’s shoulder, earning a whine from the taller male.

  
  
  
  


📖

  
  
  
  
  


The two boys tried their best to sneak into Beomgyu’s apartment building without getting caught. If Beomgyu’s parents ever find out he was having a good time in his private place when he is pretty much grounded and not allowed to be there, he will be a dead ternager by tomorrow. To add, he was bringing a boy. On school’s time. The same school that probably will bite them in the ass later for the weed thing.

It was a complete package, but when Choi Beomgyu wants something, he doesn’t care about any consequences that his acts might cause. And right now, he wanted Yeonjun.

“I’m still baffled at the fact that you have a fucking apartment to yourself at 17.” the said boy mentioned while he was still catching his breath from running away from that security guard who suspected them.

“You know, something about rich ass parents who need to compensate for the time they spent busy working and don’t give you attention.”

“Kinda…” Yeonjun looks down at Beomgyu, who is groping the floor like a mad man. “The hell are you doing?”

“I’m searching for the extra key, what else would I be doing?” Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun like he is a dumb shit — he kind of was — and continues to look around and grop the floor.

“Take your time then, I’m quite enjoying the view.” The view was indeed amazing. That chess printed uniform pants was sitting adorably on Beomgyu’s ass cheeks, maybe Yeonjun liked the way it hugged his butt better than his thighs.

“Found it!” The blonde squeals a little, and starts to unlock the door.

When Beomgyu open the door, Yeonjun can take a brief look on its well decorated insides, it was pretty much in white tones. Some exotic ass plants, as usual, rich people things. They were on the living room apparently, it had some big couches, a huge shag rug in the middle of them, a wide fucking tv on the wall, some sophisticated furniture, a glass wall where you can probably watch the whole neighborhood from and whatever. It was too much to process. But he could steal a glance of the kitchen, it was behind the living room. Everything on here costs more than his own life, probably.

“So… the soda—“ Yeonjun was abruptly interrupted with Beomgyu pressing his fingers on the taller’s lips, shutting him down.

“Listen, close the door behind you slowly and stay quiet. We can’t make any noise, do you see the cameras?” Beomgyu points to the three cameras placed on strategic spots on the walls. “They stay still, unless they pick up a sound, then they move in the direction of it.”

“—We don’t want my parents to know we were here. Got it?” The blonde raises a brow at him.

“Got it.” Yeonjun whispers this time, gulping for looking at Beomgyu ever-so-closely. “And what about the soda?”

“Why are you obsessed with soda?” The blonde frowns, again, thinking Yeonjun is the dumbest ass he ever knew.

“You said we could have a soda—“

“Are you stupid or do you try your hardest?” Beomgyu interrupts him again, dragging Yeonjun’s face next to him by the tie.

“What do you think?” The blue haired places his hands on both sides of Beomgyu’s hips, pulling him closer.

“I think you should enjoy the chance I’m giving you right now.” Beomgyu hums, as he starts to undo Yeonjun’s tie slowly.

The reality only hits Yeonjun when he hears the sound of his belt hitting the ground. He looks down and Beomgyu is already on his knees, everything happened too fast.

“Was you so thirsty for me this whole time?’’ Yeonjun says while whimpering by the feeling of Beomgyu’s cold fingers on his waist and his hot breath wandering above his still clothed member. 

“ _Can you tell?_ ’’ The blonde smiles teasingly as he brings back Yeonjun first words to him, looking at him from below. 

Beomgyu keeps working on Yeonjun’s cock above his underwear, squeezing it, pressing his lips on it, lightly scratching the Yeonjun’s abs with his nails and using the blue-haired‘s deep moans and hisses as an incentive to keep going.

When he feels it hard enough, he abruptly pushes Yeonjun’s underwear down, making the older male hiss by the cold air hitting his member.

Yeonjun feels like all his forbidden dreams have come true by the sight, the _ungodly_ view that is Beomgyu on his knees, touching himself while he keeps pumping Yeonjun’s dick up and down in the same rhythm, eyes closed and short breaths leaving his mouth.

The blonde finally decides to make Yeonjun lose his grip on reality when he starts licking the tip of Yeonjun's cock, making sure to maintain eye-contact as he swallows it down as far as he can. 

The older can’t keep looking at the boy on his knees for too long, the sensation of Beomgyu’s wet and warm cavity so good that he rolls his eyes back, grabbing the blonde locks tight.

The only sounds being heard are just pops, hisses, deep moans mixed with Beomgyu’s muffled ones around Yeonjun’s cock. 

Little Beomgyu is looking like a mess on the floor, hair teased, uniform shirt crumpled and with enough opened buttons to slide a bit through his torso exposing his neck and collarbones. His own dick long forgotten, dripping a bit on the floor, because the only thing he can focus on right now is giving Yeonjun as much pleasure as he can. He might get addicted to the feeling of the older boy’s thick cock abusing his small mouth. Tears rolling down his cheeks by the force Yeonjun is putting on the way he grabs Beomgyu’s hair.

“Stop now, baby, or i won’t be able to handle it.’’ Yeonjun pulls Beomgyu off his cock by his strands, making a loud pop sound in combination of a teasing thread of saliva connecting the tip of his member to Beomgyu’s swollen lips.

Beomgyu’s knees are hurting and wobbling when he stands, the only thing keeping him from falling is Yeonjun’s rough hands gripping tight at his waist.

Yeonjun shivers as the delicate fingertips press on his neck, he could see the other’s boy state clearly, panting, extremely close and looking straight at the taller’s lips. 

Then Yeonjun cups one of his cheeks, lifting Beomgyu’s head enough to brush his lips on the shorter boy ones, giving him what he wants. 

The kiss is sloppy, as they’re not used to each other, but one of the hottest that Yeonjun ever had. He is able to feel his taste and his head is spinning by the wet tongues rubbing each other even out of their mouths. His dick gets harder and harder as it is in between their stomachs, making the blue-haired boy bite and suck Beomgyu’s bottom lip in reaction.

The feeling of those tight uniform pants never felt more awful for Beomgyu, he couldn’t wait to get rid of them, so he grabs Yeonjun’s cock one more time and starts walking back towards the couch. The taller boy gets the idea and places his hand on Beomgyu’s neck, his fingertips pressing it lightly. Beomgyu brokes the wet kiss to smirk and lets the other male guide him until the couch, not letting go of his tight grip on Yeonjun’s cock.

The older guides Beomgyu till the couch, the said boy falls sit on it, leaning and throwing his head backwards with a sigh.

Yeonjun gets rid of his unbuttoned uniform shirt and finally gets fully naked. He leans down to remove Beomgyu’s tight chess pants and underwear, exposing every inch of the milky thighs he marvelled so much.

If he already considered pure sin just looking at Beomgyu, so what is he doing now? The blasphemy comes in the form of pale round thighs that soon will be tainted in purple and red bruises. 

Yeonjun drops to his knees on the soft shag rug carpet, getting in between Beomgyu’s thighs. The blonde looks down at him trying to figure out his next move. 

Then it is, hot breaths on his inner thighs, as one of the blue-haired male’s hands starts to go up on his torso. He observes how Yeonjun sucks and bite his thighs with eagerness, making Beomgyu skin turn to bright red. The hand that was placed on his stomach, now clumsily opening the rest of Beomgyu’s shirt buttons.

The hickeys Yeonjun is leaving on him ache a little, but his brain short circuits as he feels the hand that was opening his shirt rubbing one of his nipples.

“Mm, Junnie…’’ Beomgyu soft moans, he’s a total mess, his hair sticking on his forehead because of the sweat. It’s almost winter and the air is already chilly, but the room feels as warm as hell right now. The thick lips wandering near his crotch make him travel through different dimensions, Yeonjun treats him so well. 

Beomgyu tries to reach his painful cock, it’s twitching with pleasure and _Beommie_ needs release, but a hand bigger than his stops him in his tracks.

Yeonjun let go from Beomgyu’s hand and grabbed his waist instead, pulling his hips down to the taller male’s better access. 

The blondie gets startled by all Yeonjun’s sudden movements until he feels it. 

A warm and wet feel on his hole, the older one is now eating him out. Beomgyu’s mouth opened, gasping because of the soft sensation. It makes his toes curl, his perfect eyebrows knit and his eyes roll back. 

The blue-haired boy on his knees is working on Beomgyu’s ass with passion, his fingertips white as he grabs onto the smaller boy's thighs ever-so-tightly. His tongue going inside Beomgyu’s little hole as further as he can, going up and down above it, head empty as he feels the blonde gripping on his hair.

The smaller boy tries his best to not let loud moans out, he checks the cameras and they are still, they both managed to keep quiet until now. He doesn’t know what to do, the feeling of Yeonjun’s tongue invading him is so good, he doesn't know if he can handle the overstimulation so he stops rubbing his hard nipples. Instead, he bites his knuckles to muffle his moans, as he keeps arching his back nonstop. 

“Mmh… Mmhh.. Y-Yeonjun,’’ he sighs as he runs his small hand through the blue hair, “Mm gonna cum if you— if you continue...’’

Yeonjun gives his crotch a small bite before lifting his head, making the younger’s knees buckle. He gets up and places one knee between Beomgyu’s legs on the couch, hovering above him and grabbing the blonde’s chin hard while he leans down to kiss his lips one more time.

The blue-haired male runs his hand over the side of Beomgyu’s body, feeling the younger shiver beneath him. But now he feels like if they don’t get to the point soon, he won’t handle it. So he breaks the kiss and looks into Beomgyu’s hazed eyes.

“Please, tell me where is the goddamn lube.’’

“On your side… inside… inside the desk drawer.’’ Beomgyu mumbles between his panting, still arching his back like a cat in heat.

“You keep this in here?!’’ Yeonjun emphasizes the “ _here_ ’’ shocked that Beomgyu keeps this type of thing on his living room like it was an extra pen.

“You’re not the first nor the only one I bring to my apartment.’’ The blondie replies as he gives his own swollen red cock a few strokes.

Yeonjun cocks a brow at it. Okay, he knew it, but still… He didn’t like to imagine Beomgyu having fun with other boys.

Feeling a little bitter, he finds the lube bottle and goes back to Beomgyu. He climbs on the couch and signals to the younger for him to lay on it properly. 

As Beomgyu lays on the couch with his knees bent, Yeonjun flips the bottle cap open and pours some of the cold gel on his own fully aroused member, sighing at the chilly sensation.

The older boy gets himself between Beomgyu thighs, grabbing one of his legs and placing it above his shoulder. He rubs the tip of his dick against the smaller boy’s entrance, making him whimper.

“I guess I’m the only one of these motherfuckers that is going to keep you in line, then.’’

“What do you me— mmmhh’’ Beomgyu can’t finish his sentence due to the thick cock spreading him open.

Yeonjun stays still inside him, balls deep, as he leans down and starts fluttering Beomgyu’s exposed neck with hot kisses.

“I mean…’’, he pauses to kiss Beomgyu’s jaw, “I’m sure you won’t…’’ then bit below his ear, “—Stop coming to that stupid God School as long…’’ then sucks his neck, “—As I’m there.’’

The blue-haired lift his head, still mere centimeters from Beomgyu’s rosy lips, feeling his stuttering breath.

“I’ll make you stay in line, going to that _Hellhole_ , maybe you will learn something good.’’ Yeonjun swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, biting it after and Beomgyu swears to God that he never saw someone so hot in his whole life. “Though I believe the only thing you’ll going to learn is how to pant on my cock like a slut.’’

Beomgyu gets even more aroused — if possible — with the dirty talk and can’t help but clench hard around Yeonjun’s dick, making the older one’s breath hitch.

They start hungrily kissing again, a total mess, and Yeonjun finally starts moving, unsteady. 

Their minds were already numb, the only thing the both could focus was on that _unholy_ session they were having. Fuck the fact that when all this ends, they will gonna be in big trouble. Who cares when you fucking so good, probably the best sex you had in life, seriously, who could care?

Yeonjun starts to think that this is something he couldn’t reach even when he was high, the feeling of Beomgyu’s tight walls hugging him so well that he barely could slide in and out properly. He goes harder and harder on the other boy, his shoulder starting to ache as Beomgyu bent his knee harder on it, but he likes it. 

For Beomgyu, he thought that Yeonjun was completely insane. Insanely hot as he smiles while fucking his brain out. The blondie’s head is empty, except for the feeling of being filled up to the brim by this hot blue-haired guy who keeps pushing his own hair back to get it out of his vision.

At this point, Yeonjun was already thrusting in inhuman space, hitting Beomgyu’s sweet spot nonstop, making the boy beneath him release louder and louder moans. Completely ignoring the cameras.

“Uhm, baby, you fuck me so good, yes! Yes! Keep hitting this spot mmmh…’’

Yeonjun starts to feel the weird sensation in his stomach, he is so close but then…

“W-what the fuck?’’ Beomgyu tries to reach his phone on the table, although it is hard with Yeonjun screwing him so fast that he keeps banging his head on the sofa’s arm behind him.

“Who it is?’’ Yeonjun asks him, gasping so much because of all the effort he is doing.

“My fucking mom. What— What the fuck does this woman wants now, mmh I’m close— Ohh, f-fuck it.’’ Beomgyu shuts the phone and throws it somewhere in the apartment, the only thing going through his mind now is how he’s _praying to the Lord_ that Yeonjun fucks him faster.

Skin colliding, whimpers, hisses, deep moaning is all that fill the apartment along with the strong smell of sex. Yeonjun’s head starts buzzing, now the hot feeling of something accumulating inside his stomach comes back. He didn’t know how he was able to stay fucking Beomgyu raw, he was exhausted. But he was desperate to come.

“I think I’m gonna cum, Beomgyu-ah, mmh…’’ Yeonjun whispers on the smaller boy’s ear.

“It’s okay, you can— cum… touch me, p-please…’’ 

Yeonjun does as he was told and starts pumping Beomgyu’s wet member on the same rhythm as his thrusts. It’s so cute seeing the blondie’s neat eyebrows knitting together in pleasure.

The older one can’t hold it anymore and finally comes inside the younger, stuttering his movements against his hips. He sighs at the ease that fills up his system, throwing his dizzy head back while feeling the shock waves travelling through his whole body until his toes.

He feels his hand getting wet and looks down at the younger, his dick now spouting ropes of cum. Yeonjun begins to move his hand again, softly, helping Beomgyu’s release.

It’s such a sight, Beomgyu’s orgasm face is such a sight. He marvels the way the younger arches his back, embracing himself. Eyes squeezed shut as he frowned and bit his peachy bottom lip. Dragging a long hum and pressing Yeonjun hard between his legs.

“Are you done, beautiful?’’ Yeonjun chuckles softly, looking at Beomgyu slowly opening his eyes and easing his expression.

“Mmh.’’ The smaller nods and lazily smiles to the guy above him.

“Mkay then, just let me—’’ Yeonjun drops himself over Beomgyu, after slowly getting out of him. “I’m exhausted.’’ The blue-haired boy gives light smooches on Beomgyu’s neck and cheeks.

“Sorry..’’ The smaller boy giggles, getting suffocated with tender kisses.

“Next time you gonna ride me.’’ Yeonjun joked as he did eye-contact with Beomgyu.

“Whatever you want.’’ The blondie circles Yeonjun’s neck with his arms, pulling him to a kiss.

This time, the kiss is smooth, relaxing. Feels like getting a head caress. And that’s exactly what Beomgyu is doing as he runs his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair, making the boy hum at the touch.

“CHOI BEOMGYU! OPEN THIS _GODDAMN_ DOOR. I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE.’’ 

They stop their awesome kiss abruptly at the sound of Beomgyu’s mom's angry voice. Yeonjun’s eyes widened while looking at Beomgyu. 

The said boy jolts in his place as he hears the loud thumps on his door. He looks at the cameras and all of them are pointed to the two boys cuddling on the couch.

“Guess they had some private show, Junnie.’’ Beomgyu points to the cameras, biting his lip of embarrassment. Yeonjun follows it with his eyes and his breath hitch when he hears the door getting unlocked.

They’re fucked.


End file.
